


feathers of a bird

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [14]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: (is it death?), Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sakura-centric, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Some count their share of happiness and sadness. Others are happy simply for having lived.





	feathers of a bird

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently the saying goes "birds of a feather", but I always think "feathers of a bird", and that's how I always remember it. So, that's how it stayed, because it became both a... joke-ish of the saying and could fit the story itself. Yep. So.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Tsubasa is not mine. Nor are Sakura and Syaoran. Sorry about that, people, that means lots of drama, angst and being left to hang on hiatus _forever_ , as it is.

 

Feathers of a life; of a lived live, of a fated life, of a forgotten life. Feathers of a travelled path, of a told past, of a chosen and raised family.

Feathers of a person, a being, a soul. All that she was, trapped in a handful of feathers, in a few feathers that were spread and lost around the edges of the universes. All that she was, lost — just like her. And she… she was lost, unlived, empty. And the only way to find herself would be to find her feathers, her forgotten self.

Except that no one lived from the past. No one is made out of was lived, for the lived is the present. The past is important for the basis, but the future cannot be reached without a _now_ , and Sakura…

Sakura _needed_ a future. In this right moment, future was all she had for her. Future was all that she had promised. Future was the only thing that offered her a chance to be with whom she loved, with her friends, with those she met on her journey. And to that, she needed to live her present…

Without ever forgetting her past; ever forgetting what had already been forgotten. Without ever forgetting her soul, her life, her…

Her fake existence, lost in an instant, created by treachery.

If she was a copy, then whose were these memories? If she was a copy, then whose was this life she had lived? If she was a copy, then were her friends _hers_ , or were them _Sakura’s_ friends?

… if she was a copy, did she have the right to keep living this stolen life, this life that should never have existed in the first place, this manipulated life?

If she was a copy, then her sacrifice was just a small thing, as long as it meant _her_ Syaoran. Because, he may be a copy, but…

Well. So was she. Why not love another one like her, after all?


End file.
